Fierce Emotions
by Light's Angel
Summary: Bad title.....first chap gives the kinda summary to thestory...R&R!


HELLO AGAIN! I have a cute fic about Takeru's and Daisuke's life as...puppies? R&R!  
  
I'll Attack For You  
  
Meopu was no ordinary dog. When she was a puppy, she was given special powers by her owner. She was able to have many many puppies and never grow old. Naturally, she would've been happy for such a gift. But ney, she did not like it at all.  
  
Some of the horrible down-sides of being able to have many many puppies is that....she had too many puppies. The last count was 200 puppies. They are litteraly EVERYWHERE. In the basement, in the kitchen, in the living room, on the roof....Meopu just couldn't get any owners for them. So, one day she decided to get rid of 50 puppies. She couldn't always watch them, and she couldn't afford to feed them. Besides, she already had missed 20 episodes of her novelas!  
  
The big day had come. She sent a messenger puppy to tell all of her children to come down to the living room at once. While he was recruting his brothers and sisters, Meopu settled the puppies that were already in the living room. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Neopa, her messenger, came back with all of te puppies. Neopa pushed and squeezed through her family and took her spot next to her mother. Knowing what she had to do, she spoke to them.  
  
" Um... Welcome to the living quarters...I must tell you all something. Some might be horrified, some might be scared, some might be happy and joyful...I am giving 50 of you to the Adoption Center ( AN: The Shelter, she means) so you could have humans that you can take care of, and they will take care of you in return. I cannot afford to keep you all, and I love you all very much, but....you have to go. I will pick the lucky-or unlucky, depending on how you look at it-right now. When I call you, come sit on The Big Chair Of Wonder and Ohhh"  
  
" Lupo  
  
Menka  
  
Dupola  
  
Teke  
  
Hikari  
  
Benji  
  
Joel  
  
Nila  
  
Neopa...I'm sorry, dear....  
  
Johnuk  
  
Jyou  
  
Kou  
  
Mika  
  
Ioro  
  
Taiku  
  
Yamalu  
  
Mimirou  
  
Soramelu  
  
..."  
  
Her list continued, until she reached the last puppy. Most of the puppies were praying to be kept, others were hoping to be picked. Takeru hid in the corner, wanting to be unseen by his mother. He didnt want t leave. He like dhis home, and thats where he wanted to stay. He silently prayed that Oka- san didnt have him in mind to give away. He absolutely loved the home they lived in, and although Oka-san wasnt the type that wanted to play all the time, he LOVED playing with his 'tou-san. Otousan was playful and fun, but seomtimes serious and way too over protective. Takeru loved his 'tousan alto. Although he wasnt seem much around the household, all of his pups loved him dearly.  
  
Meopu looked around the room with a look on her face that the pups knew too well. It said "I'm looking for you.....come out, now....." All of the pups knew they weren't going. And they knew only one pup that was hiding. Automly-kaan, the know-it-all of the pups, raised his paw slightly to get his oka-sans attention.  
  
" Mama......if your looking for Takeru-chan....he's over in the corner."  
  
Automly-kaan said mischieviously. Meopu nodded her head in thanks and looked over to the corner. Takeru knew what was coming.  
  
" Takeru! Your my las choice. Now, all that are on the couch, you must- Takeru, I called you,so come over here with your brothers and sisters and sit. NOW. "  
  
Takeru came out of the corner shyly, his tail between his legs. He was shivvering and whimpering. When he reached te couch, his oka-san gave him a lovinglook and licked his fur slightly, fixing the cowlick that always appeared on Takeru's big head. It stayed down for a second, then immeadiatly stood back up. His mother siged and motioned for him to go on the couch.  
  
" Now, as I was saying, all that I picked must sleep in the living room tonight. Everyone else has to sleep in the kitchen. Your all leaving tomorrow at 12 'o clock sharp. Your fater just might make an appearance before you all leave, as long as he has gathered a cat for his tribe [1]. Now, get to sleep. You need your rest."  
  
All of the puppies that hadn't been picked ran into the kitchen happily, stampeeding to the dog bed in the corner, hoping to get a comfy spot for the night. Once the dog bed had been filled, and the rest of the puppies had found a snug place on the floor, they all fell asleep.  
  
In the living room, Meopu laid on the floor in front of the couch, so that none of them could escape. 49 puppies on the couch barked quietly, trying to claim territory on the couch for the night. 1 puppy, Takeru, found a spot in the corner and snuggled down there. When his brothers and sisters settled down, he tried to fall asleep, but no prevail. He sighed contently and watched his family sleep peacefully, some tossing and turning, others still awake, chatting silently so as not to wake their mother. Takeru turned away from them, facing the back of the couch. When he felt a paw on his back he shuddered and turned around. It was one of his broters and best friend, Daiku-Neiama. He sat up and wiped his eye with te back of his paw.  
  
" 'Kaa-san picked you too, huh? "  
  
" Yea. I was kinda excited, but now I'm scared. I'm gonna miss 'tou-san, and Mimirou and Hikari and even Automy-kaan, thatstupid big headed puppy. I'll miss you most of all, Takeru. I never had a best friend like you. I love ya like a brother-heck, you ARE my brother. Hehe. "  
  
Daiku-Neima laughed silently, and so did Takeru.  
  
" You know....there were alot of rumors around the house that otou-san's favorite son was you. Your just like the perfect pup! Your always happy and funny and perfect....I wish I was like you, Daiku-Neima. I'm always too shy, and quiet. I dont even think some of our brothers and sisters even know who I am, thats how many of us there are. I bet they'll miss the 49 of you- I'll be forgotten. "  
  
" Dont say that, T! I've talked to alot of te pups lately and they've all said that they wished you'd talk more because well your so nice! They all said that they'd miss you and they rest of the pups like heck if you or they ever left. They know you, T. They'll never forget you. And I'll bet that one day you'll see us all again. At least I hope so. I really wanna stay with you, Takeru. I'll miss you alot. And I really mean it.And dont forget, I'll always attack for you when a mean dog picks on you in the adoption place. "  
  
" I'll miss you alot too, Daiku-Neima. "  
  
With that, the two brothers-and best friends-fell asleep next to each other, ready to face the next day's events.  
  
[1]- The puppies' dad is a street dog. He lives with a tribe of homeless dogs like himself and they feed on cats and food that was thrown out.  
  
There ya have it! Chapter 1! PLEASE REVIEW! I need ideas for te next chapter-which will be kinda short, by the way. TTFN, TATA FOR NOW! 


End file.
